AFTERMATH
by Mrs.KillianJones4689
Summary: Aftermath of 5x11, Emma and the gang going into the underworld to save Hook. Rated M for later chapters. Its my first story so please be nice, lol. Will try and update at least once a week, depending how life goes, lol.
1. Chapter 1

AFTERMATH

CHAPTER ONE:

It feels like weeks since I lost him, I can't even speak his name, I just lay in bed, our bed, all day, holding onto the ring he gave me. My parents and henry come check on me every so often but I can't bring myself to get out of bed. I lost him, the man I love, the man who loves me, I spend all day in bed daydreaming, remembering his touch, his smell, his voice.

It's been a month when my mother comes into my room and demands that I come out and go for dinner with her and henry. _"Emma, you need to get out, you've been in here for weeks, it's not healthy"_ _"I don't care, I lost him, I just can't right now"_ I replied _"I know, Emma, it's awful, it's hard, but what would hook want you to do? He said he wanted you to have a future"_ Mary Margaret said to me as I just felt the anger in my stomach rising. _"His name was Killian and he was my future"_ I sat up and raised my voice back at her, angered that she would talk about him. I guess moving so fast didn't agree with me because as soon as I sat up I felt something coming up from my stomach. I looked at my mother with such fury but was distracted by the feeling coming up again, I ran to the bathroom.

My mother could hear me being sick through the door. _"I know, I'm so sorry, baby, if not for him, do it for Henry, he misses you and he needs his mother"_ She pleaded through the door. She knew that was my weakness, I was never much of a mother to him but I owed it to him to get out and see him. _"You're sick Emma, its not healthy just staying here in bed everyday, we've given you time but you need to get out"_ I debated about even responding. _"A month, is all the time you expect me to take to get over my true love? How would you have been if it was David."_ Mary Margaret took a deep breath _"Devastated, that's not what I meant but you have Henry, me, your dad and Neal. You have family and you need to continue and have that future that ho-"_ My eyes shot directly to her head _"Killian, that Killian wanted for you."_ Mary Margaret replied. I stood up feeling uneasy and walked to the closet door. _"I know..."_ is all I could reply. She came over and hugged me. _"I love you, Emma, I'll let you get dressed"_ She left the room, I opened the closet and could see Killian's shirts on his side of the closet, I started to cry, I took one out and just hugged it, smelled it and laid down with it crying for my lost love.


	2. Chapter 2: Granny's

CHAPTER TWO

I stand outside of Granny's for 15 minutes before even going in, just staring at it, the last time I was there I was with Killian. I knew there were going to be a lot of firsts without him but I couldn't even think of all the things I'll be doing without him. I had to hold on to some hope that he would somehow find his way back to me. I take a deep breath and feel the pain in my stomach again, I ignore it and hold my breath to get the whispers out of my head. I knew it was the whisper of the dagger calling to me, I had figured that out the day after everything happened. I followed the whispers to Gold's shop and discovered he was once again the dark one.

When I walked into Granny's I could see Henry, David, Mary Margaret and baby Neal sitting at the table by the window, as usual. They see me, Henry is the first to run up and give me a hug _"hi, mom, I missed you"_ Henry whispers to me. _" I missed you too"_ I replied while just staring at the dart board thinking of the time I asked Killian out. Looking around the room, I could see the looks on everyone's faces, they felt sorry for me, they pitied me. _" Come have some grilled cheese with onion rings, mom"_ Henry said, pulling my hand toward the table. I sat down and started feeling the pain again, even tho there is nothing in my system. _"Neal's getting so big"_ I tell them staring at my little brother in his highchair playing with the pieces of toast in front of him. _"Ya, it's almost his first birthday and we really hope you'll be there."_

I stare at everyone in disbelief, a moment where I just froze trying to think about what is going on. I stood up _" I can't do this"_ and ran to the bathroom, Mary Margaret followed me. I felt stomach acid coming up as there was nothing in my system. _" Emma, it's not healthy for you to be this sick, yes, you're grieving but bile is not okay, something is wrong, you're skin and bones. You're really pale. I'm going to take you to see my doctor, now."_


	3. Chapter 3: Confessions at the Doctors

CHAPTER THREE

Thankfully, since Storybrooke is a small town we were able to see the doctor, get tests done and wait for the results in all the same afternoon. After having a bunch of tests done I sat in the doctors office with Mary Margaret, couldn't even say a word, just staring off out the window. I could see her watching me but I just didn't know what to say, of course I was sick, I've just lost my true love but Mary Margaret just wanted it to be something that we could fix with some medicine.

I hear it again, whispers, I know what happened and it angers me, I tell Mary Margaret. _"I hear it"_ I tell her, _"Hear what?"_ Mary replies _"The dagger, it whispers to me" "How is that possible? Killian destroyed the darkness"_ Mary Margaret looked at me wide eyed. _"Gold, how else, he betrayed us all and transferred all the darkness from Killian to him, and he just watched him die."_ _"Emma, how do you know this?"_ She asked me, I took a deep breath and explained _"I heard it after Killian died and I followed it, it lead me to him, to Gold."_ I could see the look on her face, why, why gold did it, why I didn't tell them but I couldn't think anymore. I said it out loud, Killian was gone and it was too much for me to handle, the pain in my stomach was back.

I just ignored the looks from Mary Margaret and just sat there playing with the ring Killian gave me. I didn't even notice when the doctor came into the office and started talking to us. _"Ms. Swan? Ms. Swan?"_ the doctor asked just looking at me. _"Oh, sorry, ya?"_ I replied looking at him noticing both the doctor and Mary Margaret watching me. _"I have gotten the tests back and I have figured out why you've been so sick"_ 'Uh, because the love of my life just died' I thought to myself _"You're pregnant"_ he says, I stare at him, that got my attention, my mind is racing. _"What?"_ Mary Margaret asks. I look up at the doctor, _"what?"_ _"You're pregnant miss swan, congratulations, about two months I'd say but we'll have to do an ultrasound to be sure, here's some prenatal vitamins you'll need to start taking and the front desk will have some information for you about pregnancy and how to take care of yourself with the little bundle in there"_ the doctor handed me the pill bottle and left. _"Oh, Emma"_ My mother said reaching for me. I looked at the pill bottle, dropped it and ran out the door, I couldn't do this. Pregnant again, alone.


	4. Chapter 4: Travel Plans

CHAPTER FOUR

 **'KILLIAN JONES'** I read on his grave that my family set up so I could have somewhere to go, _"Killian, what should I do, I'm pregnant but I can't do this without you, this baby, our baby is our future, it's not fair. Gold tricked us all. I have to get you back, there must be some way to get you back, Gold better bring you back"_ I marched away from there and head straight for Mr. Golds pawn shop.

 _"Well, hello Ms. Swan, what can I do for you?"_ Mr. Gold asked as I walked right up to him. _"Killian, you bring him back!"_ I demanded. _"Pardon me, dearie?"_ _"You tricked us all. It's not fair to him to lose his life for your selfishness"_ If looks could kill he would've exploded at that moment. _"I'm sorry. Miss Swan. I know love is a terrible thing to lose but I can't bring someone back from the dead, just like I told you when you came in the first time following the whispers"_ He replied. _"Yes, you will"_ I took a deep breath _"I'm pregnant"_ I could see the shock on his face. _"Oh, congrats!"_ _"You're going to bring back his father"_ I demanded, again. _"His? It's a boy?"_ He looked at me confused. _"Not the point, bring him back or I'll go straight to Belle with what I know"_ I said keeping eye contract with him, not letting him know the pain in the stomach had returned. _"I can't just bring someone back from the dead, dearie, you know that"_ He replied. _"But he's not just dead, he's in the underworld, so bring him back"_ I said, _"If you're very serious about this, all I can do is help you get there and to get back, finding him will be completely up to you."_ He said, I took a deep breath, finally, we're getting somewhere. _"We leave tonight"_ and then I walk towards the door. _"Oh, Gold, you can't tell anyone I'm pregnant"_ I say not looking at him but waiting for his response. _"I understand"_ he responded so I left the shop and headed toward Mary Margaret Apartment.

'Can I do this?' I thought to myself. 'Go to the underworld and bring him home while pregnant, what if something happens to the child, I'll never be able to forgive myself. But I need to get him back'. I take a deep breath and enter the apartment, Mary Margaret ran up to me, _"Emma, I have all the stuff, you need to take care of yourself, it's not just you any more."_ She tried whispering to me so no one else would hear. _"No, I know that and I'm going to get him back"_ I said. _"What?"_ She asked me, no longer whispering. _"I'm going to the underworld and I'm going to get Killian back and we will have that future together."_ I said trying to stay strong. _"Emma,"_ Mary Margaret whispered so David wouldn't hear. _"You can't go to the underworld. You're pregnant."_ She said. _"I know I'm pregnant but I can't lose him, I will get him back, and no one else is to know I'm pregnant they will find out after. I need to get hook first. He's the first one. I'm going to tell that I'm pregnant."_ I told her. _"Emma, you can't seriously tell me you're going to the underworld"_ Mary Margaret repeated even more shocked. _"What?"_ David shouted and walked into the kitchen area. _"What do you mean you're going to the underworld?"_ David asked. _"I'm getting him back, its not fair to him, Gold tricked him to get the power, he gave up his life for nothing, so I'm getting him back"_ I said as Henry entered the area. _"You know, Emma, only the same number of people can return as however many went through. You can't give into the darkness we just got you back"_ Mary Margaret pleaded. _"I'm not giving into the darkness, I'm giving into love, you two share a heart and so will we"_ I replied. _"Emma, are you sure?"_ David asked. _"Yes, I'm getting him back, Golds going to help me, I'm going to the underworld tonight"_ I said. _"Well, we're coming with you"_ David said. I nodded and started to make my way to the door when Mary Margaret followed me into the hallway. _"Emma, if we're going to do this, you need to promise to take care of yourself and your baby, take your prenatal vitamins, even when we're in the underworld!"_ Mary Margaret pleaded. _"How am I going to do that without telling anyone? I can't carry around a bottle of prenatal vitamins without anyone noticing"_ I replied. _"Throw a bunch in a little container or something, I don't care, I think people should know but I just want you to take care of yourself and your baby"_ Mary Margaret told me. _"Yes, mine and Killians, and I'm not telling anyone until I tell him and bring him home"_ I said. _"Okay, fine"_ Mary Margaret replied as she went inside the apartment and I walked off to get ready to save the man I love.


	5. Chapter 5: Home Sweet Hell

CHAPTER FIVE

I stood at the edge of the lake waiting for Gold to bring us to the underworld to save Hook. Regina, Robin, Henry, David and my mother all stood with me waiting for Gold to start the journey. I see Gold cut his hand and drip the blood into the river, in the distance I can see something. We start walking into the water when we can tell it's a boat, and we continued to walk until we reached the boat.

When we arrived to the underworld, it looked just like Storybrooke but it was trashed, everything was broken and torn down. We got off the boat right near the graveyard, and I ran over to Killian's grave, just to touch it, secretly hoping he was somewhere nearby. _"Killian?"_ I shouted without even thinking. _"Emma, don't shout, we don't know who else is here, it's the underworld, we don't want to alert anyone we're here"_ David said coming up behind me, feeling that feeling in my stomach again but if I want to keep my pregnancy a secret until I get back home with Killian I can't be puking every ten minutes or they will figure it out. _"Yes, dearie, you might not want to alert Hayes or any of the other evil you have sent here that we've arrived or else you might have another war on your hands"_ Gold told me standing near me. I watched him carefully around Killian's grave. _"So how do we find him?"_ Henry asks. I perk up hearing his voice, reminding me that he's here. I walk over to him and put my hands on his shoulders _"We have to find him, quietly, ourselves, there could be lots of people you may recognize here and it's very important to try and avoid them all."_ Gold told us as he walked past the grave, _"Well, lets start, its why we're here aren't we"_ Regina replied starting to walk toward the town.

I couldn't even speak, just held onto Henry's hand and starting to walk toward the town. Trying to wait for the feeling of nausea to pass I waited for someone else to start talking. _"Where should we start? Emma? He's your man, Where would he go?"_ Regina asked me. _" His ship? Our home? The apartment? Should we stay together or split up?"_ I ask. _" I think splitting up in the underworld right now is too dangerous, we must stay together"_ Mary Margaret replied. _"Lets check your house first and see if he's there"_ David said, I nodded and we started to walk in that direction.

The house was trashed, windows broken, fires in the yard, spattered with paint. I didn't like seeing the house like this, and I had to fight the urge to tear up seeing my house with Killian like this. I entered the house and walked up the stairs _"Killian?"_ I call out _"Stay here and let me know if you see or hear anything"_ I tell them as they enter the house behind me. I run up the stairs to look around the rooms, I can't find him anywhere, I stop when I reach our bedroom, there's nothing there, just an empty room. I take a moment standing in the room we used to share together, I feel things coming up again, for the first time with my hand shaking I put it to my belly and start to rub it. _"Oh, baby"_ I whisper to myself _"Where is your daddy"_ A tear comes out as this is the first time I say it out loud. I slowly walk to the bathroom, enjoying these few moments alone to acknowledge that there is a little pirate inside me and he needs some attention. When I'm finished emptying my stomach, I take my prenatal vitamin which is hidden in a little black container from my jacket. _"Emma?"_ I hear David calling, _"Coming, he's not here"_ I shout back walking in the hallway, I stare at the spare bedroom at the end of the hallway, imagining what it would look like all set up for the little peanut. I look away and head down the stairs _"he's not there"_ I tell them. _"Let's go check the Jolly Roger"_ I say as I lead the way out of the house and toward the dock.


	6. Chapter 6: The Jolly Roger

CHAPTER SIX

While walking toward the dock I was just praying that he was there, that I would find him and finally get my hands on him, to feel him, hug him, smell, kiss him. I thought about how he would react to the news. I thought about how I should tell him, he's in the underworld so he already has a lot on his plate. I try and figure out if I should tell him when I find him or wait until we get home, it's already very intense down here but I don't want him to get upset that I didn't tell him right away but how do you tell someone in the underworld that their going to be a father.

The ship is in site, I take a deep breath and start to run to the ship. Everyone is following behind, not running but keeping close behind. I see someone on the ship but it's not Killian, long brown hair, I stop in my tracks unable to move. 'Milah' I thought to myself, it was like a blow to the heart but what can I expect he didn't think he'd ever see me again. _"Oh my, Emma. Is that Milah?"_ My mother asked me, putting her arms around me knowing how hard it is for me to see her especially since she knows about the baby. _"Yes"_ I reply. _"Well, lets go see if he's here"_ Regina said giving us a confused look. I let them walk ahead, I followed behind as it was difficult to even move knowing Killian might be with her.

 _"Hello? Excuse me?"_ David called out to her while boarding the ship. _"Yes? What are you doing on this ship?"_ Milah asked walking toward them with her hand on her sword. _"We're looking for the owner of this vessel, Hook?"_ David asked her. She took her sword out _"Why? Why are you looking for him?" "We're trying to save him"_ Regina spoke up. She walked on the ship. _"We have risked our lives to come here to the underworld to rescue him and reunite him with his love"_ Regina said pointing to me. I took a deep breath trying to prepare myself for whatever came next but regretting being on the ship not too far from her. _"What? Her?"_ She asked starring daggers at me. _"Yes, I love him and he loves me, he gave up his life to save me and my family, but he was tricked so I'm here to get him back"_ I told her trying to steady and prepare myself to grab my weapon. _"Well, down here in the underworld, all bets are off, I love him too and want him back"_ She told me. She took a step forward, grabbed me and threw me down while flipping me over so I landed on my back on the ship. Henry backed up a bit as the rest of them grabbed their weapons and pointed them at her. I held up my hand and gestured for them to stop. She jumped on top of me, I kept trying to catch her hands so she wouldn't collide with me or my unborn child. As soon as I got ahold of her hands I tried to reason with her, _"Please"_ I said trying to not be so loud that everyone else would hear. _"Please it is not just me any more"_ I tried whispering to her. It worked as she appeared to stop trying to hit me _"You are with child?"_ She asked, I could tell by the look on Regina's face that she heard. _"Yes, please, will you help us?"_ I ask her while she finally gets off me. David and Mary Margaret rush over to help me up _"I'm fine"_ I tell them. _"I did just want him to be happy"_ She said but I could tell it was more for her benefit then ours. _"He is, we just need to find him and bring him home. Have you seen him?"_ I asked her as I took a step toward her, feeling she is no longer a threat. _"He's new, he hasn't been here long so I haven't seen him yet, but I know he's with **him** "_ She told us. _"With who?" "Hades"_ I made eye contact with David and could see the fear on everyone else's faces. _"Where can we find him?"_ David asked. _"I do not know where but I may know someone who does"_ Milah told him. _"Who?" "His name is Peter, he'll be at the pawn shop"_ I shared a look with Regina _"Thank you, Milah"_ I say as everyone else turns around and heads off the ship, I take that first step but stop myself as I know she has the right to meet her grandson. I turn around and walk over to Milah _"Milah, I think you should know, Henry"_ I pointed over to him _"He's your grandson, Baelfire and I were together when we were younger and Henry's the best thing we've ever done"_ I watch the surprise on her face. _"He is Bae's son?"_ she asks me _"Yes" "Can I meet him?"_ She says with a smile. _"Sure, Henry!"_ I called him over. He walked up _" Henry, this is your grandmother, Milah"_ I gestured toward Milah _"Nice to meet you"_ Henry says putting out his hand but she just goes for it and hugs him. _"Hello, my boy"_ She says in his ear. Milah lets him go and he turns around and walks back to David. The rest of the group still watch the interactions between Milah and I. I start to turn around when I can see she's realizing the truth. _"So, you've been with my son and the man I love?"_ She looks at me very confused. _"Yes, I loved your son and I love Killian"_ I tell her and just walked off the ship wanting this awkward confrontation to end.


	7. Chapter 7: Making A Call

Sorry, short chapter, I wanted to post it before the premiere and I thought I did but I just wrote it and forgot to post it lol. Hoping to post next chapter on Sunday!

Chapter 7

Walking toward Golds pawn shop, I was shaking from the 'visit' with Milah, another person before Hook knowing about our pregnancy, that's going to be an unpleasant one to explain to Killian.

We spy Gold walking out of his shop and we meet up with him in the middle of the street. There's a bunch of people on the streets watching us, _"What's going on?"_ I ask him. _"Pans in the shop and lets just say, he's not happy to see me."_ Gold replied. _"Okay, what about Hook?" "I got what I needed so now we have to go pour this potion on his grave and we should be able to call him to us. Most likely he hasn't finished his 'briefing' of the underworld"_ he told me. _"What do you mean?" "When they first come to the underworld, they spend some time with Hades and because Hook may have a bit of 'hero' in him, and I say that lightly, Hades will take his time 'breaking him in'" "Killian is a hero, lets not forget why we're here and what you did" "Yes, I know, that's why I'm here and that's why I'm helping you save the treacherous pirate."_ I stare at Gold not wanting to start something right now. The focus is on Killian. _"Okay, lets go get Killian"_ I say as we all turn around and rush back to the cemetery.

Walking through the cemetery Regina walks up beside me, _"Emma, do you have something to tell us? About why you really bought us here?"_ whispering to me _"We are here to get Killian, Regina, if there's anything else you need to know, I'll tell you"_ I told her and walked right over to his tombstone. _"Okay, Gold, what do we do? How does it work?"_ I ask him. _"Pour this potion over his grave and say his name but it can only be you" "Why, me?" "Must be said by a loved one and you love so unless you want me to try and not find him it has to be you."_ He tells me. I give him a look _"Give it to me"_ he hands me the potion.

I kneel down to his tombstone, one tear drops down as I can feel the pain in my stomach again. I open the vial and pour it over the top of the tombstone _"Killian Jones"_ I whisper, _"Come back to me"_ I place a hand on my stomach not caring who saw me just wanted this to work. We can hear something in the sky we can see a red storm coming I stand up and back up toward my family. I put my arms around Henry and my parents held onto me but I could make out the sound. _"Screaming?"_ David asks as we all stare at the cloud, I break away from them and run toward the cloud _"ITS KILLIAN, HE'S SCREAMING"_ I yell at them standing near the red cloud, a bolt of lightening comes down and strikes right in front of me. Right in front of me Killian appears, on his knees, screaming and bleeding.


	8. Chapter 8: Tunnels of Doom

Chapter 8

 _"KILLIAN"_ I scream as I rush over to him and just fall right through him. Tears fall down my face when I realize it's not really him. I step back and look him in the eyes, I can see he's all cut up and bleeding but I can't help smile a little when I see him, I'm just so happy to lay eyes on him. _"Killian, we're here, I don't know how much time we have but we're trying to find you, I love you, where are you? What do you see?"_ I ask him quickly. I can see him looking around, like a lost puppy trying to find his way and then he spotted me, our eyes met. He stood up _"Emma?"_ he said softly with a hint of pain _"is this a bloody trick?"_ he shouted out. _"No, Killian, I'm here, I love you, I came for you"_ I responded quickly. _"No, no"_ he said shaking his head backing up. _"Killian, look at me, look, at me"_ Making eye contact with him, _"It's me"_ I tell him with a smile on my face, I'm as close as I can get to him. _"Why? Emma, you shouldn't be here" "I'm here for you, I love you, I'm getting you back"_ I tell him. _"No, its dangerous Emma, you need to leave"_ he says starting to shake _"No, I'm not leaving until I find you, tell me where you are"_ I tell him, he starts to flash again _"Killian, we don't have much time, where are you?" "I don't know, there's tunnels, I can't see much"_ he tells me flashing again, I can tell there's not much time left now. _"Killian, I love you, I will find you" "Em- LO- YO..."_ and that's it, he's gone, drops to the ground. _"No, Killian, come back"_ I yell, crying on my knees on his grave.

 _"Emma"_ Mary Margaret said walking toward me. On my knees I held my stomach and just took a min trying to still feel him there but he was gone. _"What should we do now?"_ Henry asked kneeling down and hugging me, _"well, Gold said Hades has Killian so I guess we need to find where he's keeping him."_ I told them. _"Oh, really, is that all? And how would you say we accomplish that?"_ Regina sarcastically asked. _"Let's start searching by the woods, Regina, you go talk to your mom and see if she will help at all, Gold, you must have some kind of idea of where they are, don't you?"_ I asked him. _"Underground somewhere, I'm sure I can find him but then there goes your element of surprise and he'll kill Hook before you can even ask him where the pirate is"_ He replied. _"Well, we'll use that as a last resort, lets split up and look in the woods for any underground tunnels or any signs of Killian, he's here somewhere"_ I tell them and start walking toward the woods. David and I go off together, Mary Margaret and Henry go to ask around town and Robin enters the far side of the woods.

Rushing around the woods looking for any kind of sign of Killian, I have to find him, I slow down and place a hand on my stomach trying to hear something, smell something that will lead me to where Killian is. I hear something from the left, _"My mother can't help"_ Regina said brushing the bushes around. _"She's scared of Hades too, she just said he was underground but wouldn't be specific but I'm sensing she knew but she'll be no help" "Damn it"_ I said. All of a sudden I can hear David calling for me, I run toward him _"Emma, there's a tunnel over here, looks like it connects to the tunnels that the dwarfs use."_ He tells me _"Okay, lets go"_ I reply walking into the tunnel.

Its dark, only a few lights in the tunnels, we try to be as quiet as possible. David, Regina and I hear something far in the distance and quietly pick up our pace. I wonder if we should've tried to text Mary Margaret, Robin or Henry but I doubt our cells work down here. Must've been about 30 minutes of walking when we were able to make out the noise we've been following, it's Killian, he's in pain and he's close.


End file.
